


Entangle Me, Entangle Me

by hermesbabie



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Shibari, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermesbabie/pseuds/hermesbabie
Summary: Than picked up the rope and tested it between his fingers. It was soft, and not stiff, but durable. Its hue looked lovely against the warm undertones of his prince. “Alright. Guide me along here.”Zag beamed at him- that stupid, unreasonably endearing smile he wore whenever he got excited. He recognized it from when he started to get the upper hand in their competitions, from when the broker had a particularly good deal, from when he got the lyre in his room to sound like anything other than a wounded animal. It was radiant in a way that few things in the Underworld were.---Zagreus has something he'd like to try, and Thanatos is happy to comply.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Entangle Me, Entangle Me

**Author's Note:**

> So @kinkytaxi made [this lovely art](https://twitter.com/kinkytaxi/status/1353529797750661120) and I wrote a little piece for it. I hope you all enjoy and please go check her out because her ThanZag art is *chef kiss*

“The, uh... what _are_ these even, Zag? Tights? Socks?”

Thanatos’s gaze was lingering on the dark, silken things which graced Zag’s thighs, calves, and feet, miraculously not burnt through at the bottom. He ran a cold finger along the seam of one, silently reveling in the shiver it elicited from his lover.

“I think they’re socks, by definition. Is that really what you’re caught up on?” Zagreus said, brushing one foot against Than where he kneeled in front of him.

“...no, not really. I was just going to say, they’re nice. I like them.” The slightest hint of a golden blush was beginning to creep up his cheeks. _Seriously?_ He’s seen Zagreus much more nude, and in much more compromising positions than this, lounging comfortably on his bed. Why can’t he focus today? 

Oh, that’s right. The long cord of red rope lying next to Zagreus. The rope which would, theoretically, be tied in some intricate pattern around his torso and arms, a custom he’d learned about from gods only know where. It would be a flat-out lie to say the idea didn’t intrigue him, but... 

“Everything okay, Than?” Zagreus asked, touching a hand to Than’s cheek. Words not being a strong suit of his, Than elected to lean in and kiss him, ratherly chastely given the fact that both of them were completely nude (save for those sock-things) and in bed with each other.

“I’m fine, Zag. I just want to do this right. For you,” he breathed against his lips, bumping their foreheads together gently.

“For both of us, Than,” Zag half-laughed, half-whispered in his ear, “Come on. You’ve never thought of me like this? Tied up and helpless, entirely at your mercy? Yours to use as you see fit?” 

_Well, when you put it that way. ___

__Than picked up the rope and tested it between his fingers. It was soft, and not stiff, but durable. Its hue looked lovely against the warm undertones of his prince. “Alright. Guide me along here.”_ _

__Zag beamed at him- that stupid, unreasonably endearing smile he wore whenever he got excited. He recognized it from when he started to get the upper hand in their competitions, from when the broker had a particularly good deal, from when he got the lyre in his room to sound like anything other than a wounded animal. It was radiant in a way that few things in the Underworld were._ _

__He hummed slightly as he worked, looping the rope first around Zagreus’s shoulders and chest, framing his pecs and collarbone, and of course, making frequent stops to kiss and nip at those areas._ _

__“Not too tight?” Than asked softly, giving the knots an experimental tug. Zagreus shook his head, pressing a light, reassuring kiss to Than’s forehead. “Alright then. I’m gonna do your arms now, okay? Tell me if anything gets uncomfortable.”_ _

__“What’s _uncomfortable_ is how long you’re taking,” Zag bit playfully. He could feel Than roll his eyes, if not see him at that moment. He _definitely_ felt Than pull slightly on the rope now keeping his arms in place, forcing out a slight yelped that quickly fizzled out into a chuckle. _ _

__“Don’t be a brat, Zag.”_ _

__“You like it.”_ _

__Than sighed. He did like it, more than he cared to admit._ _

__“What do you say if you need me to stop?”_ _

__“‘Tartarus’. Let’s get moving, please?”_ _

__Than snorted. “I can’t believe you’re not more creative than that. It’s inconsequential, I suppose.”_ _

__In a sudden movement, Thanatos flipped him onto his stomach, the friction of the bedsheets a welcome relief to Zag’s aching cock. He rolled his hips in an attempt to gain just a little more stimulation, but was quickly brought to a stop by a firm hand on his side, Than’s fingernails digging into his skin just a touch._ _

__“Not yet,” Than murmured against the shell of his ear, voice heavy with affection, “You were just whining about how long it took to set up. We’re going to make this last.”_ _

__He took a moment more just to admire his work- Zagreus truly was a sight, his fingers flexing instinctively, uselessly, a half-formed complaint stuck in his throat and replaced by a gentle whine. He ran an appreciative hand along Zagreus’s sculpted shoulders, the well-worked muscles emphasized by the rope that framed them, and down his spine, drinking in the shudder it wrung out of him. His legs were spread, and Than nestled beneath them, those silly, gorgeous stockings of his rubbing up against his own bare thighs enticingly. He could spend hours between those thighs, kissing them and biting marks into the soft flesh, taking in the feel and scent of him. Perhaps he would._ _

__“You’re beautiful,” Than murmured, pressing kisses along Zag’s neck, bringing out more sweet, sweet mewls from his prince, “And so good for me. Trusting me like this, letting me have you like this, my dear.”_ _

___”My dear”_. It was a term of endearment he’d only started using recently, but it drove Zagreus wild with affection and wanting. In more casual moments, it would elicit just a press of their hands together or a nuzzle against Than’s shoulder. In the heat of the moment, however, it simply made him moan with want. _ _

__“ _Please_ , Than-” Zag choked, “Please, I need you _right now_.”_ _

__Than laughed softly, giving Zag’s bottom a light thump with the hand that wasn’t still traversing his back. “There’s that impatience again. You know I’ll take care of you, Zag. Let me take my time. If you could see how lovely you look right now, you’d say the same.”_ _

__Zag groaned breathily, but an assent is an assent._ _

__Than’s hands next found purchase at the little symmetrical divots on his lower back, pressing his thumbs into those sensitive spots and leaning down to press more kisses along his spine, basking in the desperate, ineffectual movement he felt below him. He pressed down a little harder and rubbed circles in them, massaging that area and feeling the tension leak out from Zag’s body in the form of appreciative moans._ _

__“Relax, dear,” Than whispered against his skin, moving backwards to give himself easier access to Zag’s bottom, which still held a pretty pinkish color from the earlier slap. He spread the cheeks apart with one hand, making Zagreus’s breath hitch with anticipation._ _

__The first swipe of Than’s tongue against his entrance made Zagreus’s hips jerk, both a reminder of and an agitator of his already furiously hot arousal. Than licked gently around the rim, hand kneading into the flesh of his ass, before pushing in and letting his tongue breach him. Zagreus writhed under the touch, desperately bucking his hips for something, _anything_ , please, more, more, _more_._ _

__When Thanatos stood up to fetch the oil from across the room, he was left feeling empty and even needier than before._ _

__“Stay still,” Than reminded him, “I’ll take care of you soon, Zag. I’ve got you.”_ _

__“Than,” Zagreus managed weakly, “Than, please, I need it- I need you in me,”_ _

__“I don’t suppose telling you to be patient a third time is going to do anything, so fine,” Than mused dryly, bringing an oiled finger up to press against Zag’s hole. He pushed it in slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, crooking it slightly and smiling to himself as Zag practically yelped with pleasure. He pumped it in and out a few times, then added a second, followed quickly by a third. Than’s fingers were slender like the rest of him, but still provided a stretch that was too pleasurable to be at all uncomfortable. _ _

__Zagreus sighed slightly when they left him, but bit his lip to stifle further noise when he heard the familiar slick sound of Than pouring oil over his own cock. It produced the first familiar grunt of pleasure from Than, which only made Zagreus more eager to be filled._ _

__“Be still for me, love,” Than said softly, tenderly, guiding himself to enter Zag, “You’ve been so good for me. Let me show you how much that means to me.”_ _

__Zagreus practically sobbed as he felt Than push into him, fingers laced in the rope crossing his shoulders, moving slowly until he was fully hilted in him. The feeling was non unfamiliar, given the increased frequency of he and Than’s trists, but it still brought about a wave of ecstasy each time. This time, that pleasure was tinged by an unexpected burst of emotion- he was being _worshipped_. Worshiped, not for any aspect of his godliness, but for the way they made each other feel; all the trust, all the care, all the tenderness, all the love._ _

__It was almost too much to bear. The avalanches of praise and sweet words falling from Than’s lips as he began to thrust weren’t helping._ _

__“You look so beautiful like this, Zag,” he groaned, “Tied up for me like a present. So lovely, so- _oh, fuck_ \- so good for me, my love- and here I was telling you to be patient, I’m not going to last like this.” The last part was accompanied by a low, rich laugh, a rare treat. An expression of pure, unfettered, unfiltered adoration. _ _

__Than fucked into him deeper, graciously drinking in the sobs and moans of pleasure spilling from Zagreus’s lips. It took only a few more pumps before he let out a long, languid moan, spilling into Zag, his vision completely overtaken by a flash of white hot pleasure. He collapsed against Zag’s back, gasping for breath he didn’t technically need._ _

__“Mm- keep going, Than, please,” Zagreus begged, “Before you ask- it’s not too much for me. I want to cum with you inside me, _please_.”_ _

__“Anything for you.”_ _

__Than resumed his previous, punishing pace, now wrapping a hand around Zag’s leaking, ignored cock. It wrung out the most delicious cries from him, finally feeling the tension inside him relieved, then begin to build again almost immediately._ _

__“ _Fuck_ , Than- fuck, I- I’m, _ah_ -!” _ _

__He didn’t finish his sentence (such as it was) before he was coming with what could only be described as a scream of pleasure, his seed spilling messily onto Than’s hand, which still moved, pumping him until he had nothing left to do. As Than had done before him, he collapsed forward, only vaguely aware of his surroundings as the pleasure overtook him._ _

__He came back to reality when he felt Than’s deft fingers working at the knots around his arms and torso. A gentle hand nudged him to sit upwards, and the ropes finally fell back into their original state. They had left slight marks on his body, which would disappear quickly by his divinity’s will, but he had them for now- lovely reminders of the occasion._ _

__He fell back downwards almost immediately, and Thanatos joined him, nestling his head on his chest._ _

__“Hey Than?” Zag cooed._ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__Thanatos pressed a gentle kiss onto his neck. “You’re welcome.”_ _

__“Mm. Love you.”_ _

__“Love you too.”_ _

__He never rested for long, never felt he could, but somehow, being with Than made it so much easier, as if time slowed down purely to allow them their time together. Soon, Than would leave, looking after his assignments. They would part with gentle kisses and soft farewells._ _

__But for now, they would be together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write Zag as having back dimples? Because I do. And I am projecting. Let me have my fun.   
> Come say hi, I’m @hermesbabie on Twitter!


End file.
